


And now it's gone again

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams vs. Reality, Dreamscapes, Dysfunctional Family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loneliness, My goal is like 10000 words and I'm bad with comittment, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, Not Beta Read, Other, Social Anxiety, Why Did I Write This?, anaemia, if we get to an ending, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It all started when a man tried to sell me coke.If I wished to be more specific, I’d be saying “A man with an extremely girly voice wearing a white dress shirt with a diamond stick-pin, a black blazer with a striped vest and fancy dress pants, tried to sell me a can of Coca-Cola for my shoelace.”But to your misfortune, I don’t particularly wish to be specific.-----------Takai Walker is a 17 year old artist/high school drop out living alone when his iron deficiency anaemia gives him access to a new realm of dreams to help him work through his issues.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	And now it's gone again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hecca here! I'm going to do NaNoWriMo this year and hopefully actually finish it! my goal is 10,000 words and I hope I don't flunk out too bad!

I’m not going to lie; this wasn’t how I planned for when left my house for the first time in 2 months to go.  
It can’t be that bad, you must be wondering, but boy-o-boy, if you thought that, you’re in for a real ride. 

It all started when a man tried to sell me coke. 

If I wished to be more specific, I’d be saying “A man with an extremely girly voice wearing a white dress shirt with a diamond stick-pin, a black blazer with a striped vest and fancy dress pants, tried to sell me a can of Coca-Cola for my shoelace.” 

But to your misfortune, I don’t particularly wish to be specific. 

So, the obvious solution to this situation was to leave. I looked this Downtown Abbey looking freak in the eyes, said “Fuck off” and called an Uber. I had more important things to do; commissions to finish, money to make! 

At that point I thought the story was over. Though odd, it's not uncommon to be approached by weirdo druggies like Stripy-Vest (that is his new name, fuck you). At this point, I was ready to continue with my day. With my medication bought, I no longer had to be outside.  


I hate being outdoors. Being outdoors means being around people, which means socialization. If there is one thing I can’t stand, it has to be socialization. Every time you talk you need to pay careful attention to the other person’s body language, tone of voice, facial expressions and by the time you’ve seen all of those, you haven’t actually paid any attention to what they’re saying so you need not come out with a half-assed response that fails almost every-time and then you spend every night for the next week fixating on it.  


And so, I dropped out of school. I now devote all my time to being alone indoors, drawing things people want online for money and living alone. This might not have been a good idea, considering the fact that I already had an iron deficiency caused anemia before I went to live alone, not knowing how to cook but I didn’t really care. It was better than staying in a dysfunctional household surrounded by people who so easily got offended.

You’d think, knowing my views on people and talking, I’d be perfectly happy. I’d have to say you are absolute dogshit at understanding my feelings. Don’t take that personally, most people are. That my friend, is why I’m unhappy. In case you know nothing about the human brain, for a neurotypical human brain to be at optimal health, one of its basic needs is positive human interaction; so, knowing my awkward as fuck verbal capabilities mixed my confusing as hell feelings, I bet you can imagine my troubles with making friendships.  


I wished that for the rest of the night I could peacefully rest at home, finish off a couple artworks for clients then happily have an existential crisis as I try to get to sleep, but, we all know what happens when a protagonist wishes for something.

The minute my foot touched the staircase up to my apartment, shit went down. It started as a headache, shit but not horrible; then it turned to dizziness, the world spun like a record player steadily moving the vinyl in circles. My depth perception fucked over next, when I tried to take a step, I misjudged. Logically I now knew I was splayed over the stairs, but I couldn’t register what that meant. As I was falling to unconsciousness, I had one final thought,  


Well shit, those commissions aren’t getting done tonight.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

At this point in my life, I’m in that mentality of ‘My life is already like a rollercoaster on fire, I literally don’t care what happens by now.’ This mindset probably has some deep-rooted self-worth issues implanted but negligent parents and a sociopathic, pathologic liar of a sister but that’s not the focus right now. Right now, the focus is on wondering where the hell I am, how the hell I got here and how the hell didn’t I think that when you suck on lollipops, you're just drinking your own spit. 

Okay maybe that last one isn’t quite the focus but it's true!  
So back to where the hell I was. As far as I knew, I’d never been here before. It would be kind of hard to forget a room that’s just a cube with pristine white surfaces that smells like antiseptic cream. 

“On the contrary there my friend!” A melodic feminine voice echoed from behind me. I know that’s a voice I couldn’t forget. 

“Stripy Vest!” I whirled around in shock. “What the fuck do you want! Where the hell is this! I told you, my shoelaces aren’t for sale, especially not for a bottle of coke!” I shrieked. I Assumed he must’ve kidnapped me or some bullshit. I knew he (she? They?) were crazy but Jesus Christ! 

“Calm down Little Raven,” Stripy Vest brushed non-existent dirt from their shoulder. “I haven’t a want for anything but if you would prefer that I leave you to figure this out on your own I will happily oblige.” Stripy Vest smugly smirked down towards me and made a move to walk away. 

I let out an annoyed sigh, “Wait,” I said, head down in shame. Stripy Vest looked back at me with expectance. “Please.” Stripy Vest turned around and smiled, waiting for me to do something. I scratched the side of my neck.  
“You said you knew where we are,” I stated with an underlying annoyance. 

“How about we start with names. I’m sure you’d prefer to refer to me with a name rather than ‘Stripy Vest’” Stripy Vest grinned, a knowing glint shining through their eyes. My eyes widened in shock.  
“Wha- How did you- I don't- huh?” I fumbled with my own words until they put their hand up on a motion to get me to stop.  
“How about I go first, I’m Grant. Gruh ahnt. Pronounce it Graent and you might just mysteriously disappear from the world without a trace.” I stared up at him, still shaken by his antics, but after a couple of seconds I manage to somewhat throw together a sentence. Almost.  
“I-um Hi Takai I’m Grant,” I realise my fumble, “Wait! I mean- I-Er! *fuck* sorry! You're Grant I’m Takai,” I placed my head into my hands, wallowing in the knowledge of how badly I fucked that up. 

“Well it’s good that you’re not having an identity crisis,” Grant drawled; one eyebrow raised with a soft smile on his face. “So, I assume you have questions?” They snapped their fingers and soft couches appeared from what was seemingly a bunch of sparkles. 

This was a dream, it must be. There is no logical explanation other than some weird fantasy created from the depths of my mind. That was my theory at least. 

“You’re not too far off I suppose, this could count as a dream, if described when being constricted by the restraints of common sense,” Grant sat down on a couch, a leg lazily crossed over the other as they leant back. “Why cage your intelligence to the fake construct that is logic?” 

“Alright,” I started, getting off the floor to move to one of the couches. “Let’s start with that, why the hell do you know what I’m thinking? You some kind of ~magical mind-reader~ or some J. K. Rowling bullshit or?” To think that someone can read my thoughts; that’s some A grade perversion right there and I extremely dislike that. 

“As fun as reading is, hearing is a better descriptor I suppose,” Grant taps their ear.” If you listen close enough here, you might be able to hear the creativity of others. With a trained ear, you’ll be able to hear thoughts, but no one should be able to hear as well as I.” 

“Isn’t than a bit,” I took a moment to think of how to phrase this politely, then decided fuck it, “Over-cocky? Gives some real big dick energy.”  
I mean seriously, was I wrong? 

“It would be if it weren’t a fact. I’m the one in charge around here.” They lean forward, resting their elbows on their knees. “I can hear thoughts as clear as day, if I'm trying to listen, that is.”  
“And where is ‘around here’? It certainly does not seem like a very well-known place,” 

“We call this the dreamscape kid, everyone’s been here but few know of it as a real place. Many can control what happens in here but only in their minds dedicated space.” A cocky smirk spreads across his face. “And I created it.” 

“Like you created the entire dreamscape. The entire. Fucking. Dreamscape?” that had been a shock. I wasn’t completely dumb, connect the dots a little. This strange man in front of me, wearing a ridiculous stripy vest, was a deity of creativity. A deity I have sworn at, been annoyed by and a deity I have said has big dick energy. Fan-fucking-tastic. Oh well, I suppose this is how I die. Oh well, there wasn’t much to live for anywa- 

“Woah Little Raven calm down! No one is dying tonight!” Grant looked at me with a mildly disturbed look. Was that, concern? Huh that’s rarely directed at me. I guess intrusive/depressive thoughts will be a no-no around them. 

“So, what am I here for then? As you said, ‘few know it as a real place’ so why tell me?” 

“That’s the thing, I didn’t bring you here. You managed to get here on your own, outside of your mind’s dedicated dreamscape. A real adventuring mind, that rarely happens, so when it does, I give people the briefing. Did you fall asleep as you usually do?” 

“I don-” I had collapsed on the stairs. I collapsed on the fucking stairs and now I’m in a dreamscape I shouldn’t be. Holy crap I must be in a kind of coma. “How can I leave!? I collapsed on my stairs; I could be in a coma!” Grant pales. 

“Okay Little Raven, let me try something, On the count of three, I will snap my fingers and if you can you will wake up, you got that?” I nodded my head. 

“One.” I really hope this works. 

“Two.” What will I do if it doesn’t? 

“Three.” Does it matter if it doesn’t, It’s not like I’m living for anyth- 

A snap resounds and my eyes shoot open, and I’m greeted with the sight of the walls around the staircase.


End file.
